rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Sir Marcus Justinus
' WORK IN PROGRESS' Sir Marcus Justinus, also known as Lord Justinus or Sir Marcus, is a honorable knight of the Kingdom of Stormwind. With a great reputation for his deeds in battle and charities, he is respected by the military of the Kingdom and the House of Nobles. History Childhood Marcus was born to Otto Justinus and Josephine Aux.With both of his parents being of noble birth, Marcus had nothing to worry about. With clerical education from the church, martial training from the local knights, and stewardship from his grandfather, the great statesman Adolphus Justinus, he was built to be a great man. Albeit his pedigree, Marcus' childhood was painted with the division that the arranged marriage of his parents caused on them. Josephine being of a Kul Tiran merchant family, and Otto of a Lordaerian landed elite, their ideals on how to raise their child often clashed, and in many times, fights broke. The overall heat of his childhood made Marcus a stronger man. Teenage Years With Marcus hitting the age of 11, he was ready to become a page at the court of Adolphus Justinus. With the new orcish treat rising to the south, his father, Otto, could not teach him many things that a boy at his age had to learn. Therefore, his grandfather became an icon on the life of Marcus. The devotion to the Light and the charity that Adolphus did manifested on the personality of Marcus. With the refugees coming from the south, and many taking refuge in the Justinues Estates, Marcus, alongside his mother, attended the wounded. The view of the countless refugees, wounded, dying and even becoming crazy, made Marcus to hate the orcs. He could not believe that such things could happen to these people. Reality hit when the Crown asked Adolphus to send his most capable men to retaliate from the Horde's advance. With his father gone to war, Marcus begged his grandfather to let him go to war, but because he was the potential heir to the family fortune and titles, aside from his father and uncle, he was not allowed to go. Angered, he promised to the Light that one day, he would redeem himself for not going to fight the warmongering orcs. Adulthood Marcus officially became a man and ended his training as a page in the court. Ready to court a woman, Marcus could not be happier with life. The War was soon to end, and he was able to see his father return from war. Adolphus had another plan, he believed that Marcus would be a perfect candidate to be sent to Stormwind, once the orcs were completely taken away, and overseer the investments he had done, along other nobles, in the rebuilding of the city. Marcus was not angry, he saw this as a way to redeem himself from not going to war. Hugging his family, Marcus sailed to Stormwind after the War ended. He arrived with an open mind, and with much work to be done, he was busy for the most part. Path to Knighthood Both Marcus and Cassandra went into missions together, she teaced him the way of a paladin and the code of Chivarily. Marcus, grew in love with Cassandra, her beauty and intelligence made him grow weak to her voice and teaching. But one day, Cassandra left the Brotherhood to join a band of past Brotherhood members who wanted to reconquer Lordaeron. She left him alone, and without a teacher, he had now to learn by himself. Marcus took the side of Richard Ashcroft and did anything he commanded. He was involved in many exiting adventures that included Lordaeron, Redridge, Duskwood, Gilneas, Outlands. He fought many evil creatures he has never seen before. He also acted as a courier for several important messages from Richard.. One day, Richard went into an urgent mission to the Hinterlands, with Marcus and an argent crusader. In that trip, Marcus recruited a new squire to the Brotherhood, Richard saw that Marcus was prepared to become a knight and when they returned, Marcus would knighted as Sir Marcus Justinus Aux of Duskwood. Duties of a Knight After Marcus' knighting, he became worried of the cituations of the lands to the south, Duskwood. Overrun by feral worgens, he began a small campain againts them. He gathered many warriors and got funded by landowners in the area. Farms were cleaned from the worgen treat. Months passed and he was on the search of the alpha. He knew were the trace must lead and explored areas were the beast might have been hiding. Finally, Marcus assulted the mine south of Darkshire, the battle was intense, the worgens seem to appear from everywhere, but the will of the warriors was high and the battle was over. The alpha was taken and killed. Marcus was honored for this victory, but soon after that the ferals came back again, covering the lands Marcus had so hardly purged. The Race for the Grail After his victory, Marcus heard rumors of the Grail of Thoradin. Marcus got interested in the relic and wondered if it was real or not. Marcus ventured to the libraries of Stormwind to read more about it. He learned of clues and aquired several documents. He joined Halfried and Father Richard to open an outpost in Tirisfall Glades for the Alliance. When they landed, there were Forsaken waiting for them, they fought valianly together, destroying the Horde machinery and the band of Deathguards. Marcus helped build the camp after the battle, but there was something to do. The scarlets to the north were needed to be dealt with. Marcus, Helfried and Father Richard made a pact with the Scarlet Crusade, making a truce of nonagression. There, Marcus convinced Father RIchard to let him create a small exploration team to find the grail, Father accepted with great dissapointment. Travel to Stormwind After the tragic night, the Brotherhood was disbanded and placed a bounty on because of a suppose treason. Marcus was not aware of this untill his comrade Sister Gertrude found him in his camp in the mountains of Alterac. Marcus and Getrude lived in the small camp for many months, they grew out of food, water and resources. They decided to move to the Argent lands to find a place to rest. Both made a journey to Heathglen, albeit was long and tiresome, they both found peace. Gertrude stayed with the Argent. Inside, Marcus felt bad for leaving Gertrude, but he wanted to return to his home. Marcus ventured south, making occasional stops for food and water or doing some deeds. Marcus met a young warrior named Glyn, he found it strange that he had a Brotherhood sword. After some questions, they both became quite friendly and traveled together to Stormwind. Marcus visited his old brotherhood friend, Ginnban, whom they shared stories, but Marcus departed soon after. Returning to Stormwind, Marcus went to visit Darkshire and see his old friends, he found quite bad news, of witches, cults and what not! Marcus returned to the city a bit annoyed with what happened, he saw a paper for recruitment for a Gilnean Lord's Army , so there he ventured with Glyn to find his fate. The Iron Brotherhood Pandaria Category:The Brotherhood of Alonsus Category:Human Category:Back story Category:Knights Category:Stormwind Category:Duskwood Category:Holy Light Category:Alliance Category:Warrior Category:Paladin Category:Noble Category:House Justinus Category:Iron Brotherhood